Operation Shutdown: The Final Days of Club Penguin
by AterribleScripter
Summary: Disney will shut down Club Penguin on March 29th, 2017, with the help of Herbert P. Bear Esquire. The Director of the EPF has heard this and has started training penguins in the Penguin Defense System. Will the penguins stop Disney from taking over their land? Or will this time of tribulation result in the loss of over 5 million accounts?
1. A Brief Introduction to the Agents

**!NOTE! I am not the best writer. I am not the best story teller. I am not perfect, but I tried to make this with my effort. If you hate it, go ahead and trash this story all you want. I don't care. I just care that people enjoy it, and that I enjoy it too.**

 ***Club Penguin and most characters and materials in this spin-off are owned by Disney. I do not own any material. I just want to make a fun story to read. This is also NOT anti-Disney propaganda***

* * *

 **OPERATION SHUTDOWN: A Club Penguin Original Adventure**

Introduction: March 1st, 2017, the Elite Penguin Force has exposed their HVT, Herbert P. Bear Esquire. The agency has found out that Herbert is part of a more greedy organization, DISNEY. Recent news from Disney reports the downfall of Club Penguin on March 29th, 2017. Disney will use a tactic called Club Penguin Island and plan to invade CP and destroy all of the power sources of the land. The Director has started training penguins in the Penguin Defense System (PDS). The PDS will get to the bottom of this... Yet there's only 28 days till shutdown starts...

-THE AGENTS-

(if you know them already, skip to the first chapter)

Because Club Penguin is online, and everyone is one person and one agent, we'll call you Matt, since I have no other name to think of. Matt was a former agent in the PSA, and his life started since the Club Penguin Beta. Right now he is the EPF second-in-command due to his great leadership in the previous PSA missions. He enjoys the usual, going to the night club, eating pizza, playing with puffles, and like everyone, CART SURFING.

Rookie is currently the EPF Comm leader. He has been in the previous CP agency, the Penguin Secret Agency (PSA), eliminated by Herbert in 2009. He is a bit clumsy at times, especially during his first mission, "Case of the Missing Coins", but is still a reliable personnel. Rookie's outfit is sunglasses, a propeller hat, and a hawaiian shirt. He gets his help from Matt and JPG

Jetpack Guy (JPG) is the EPF's tactical leader. His name should be obvious as he carries a Jetpack with him at all times. Rookie is ussually his partner Like Rookie, he is also a former agent of the PSA. He first appeared when Matt saw him hovering over the cave Matt slept in during PSA mission 2. JPG can view all of Club Penguin with his jetpack. His main outfit is a formal suit, a black tie, and of course, his jetpack.

Gary is a well-known agent in the EPF. He is the tech leader and makes all kinds of devices and contraptions to benefit missions. Gary was also a former PSA agent. He wears a lab coat and glasses. No other penguin has the knowledge of Gary. Gary has also trained Matt into becoming the PSA's commander.

Dot is the EPF stealth leader, and was always an EPF agent. Matt first found her when he opened the closet in the PSA's HQ. The closet hid the EPF command room, and that was where Dot worked. Her job is to keep the EPF unheard to the public, to make disguises for agents, and to spy on Herbert whenever possible. She also saved the former PSA leaders from the popcorn explosion.

The Director is the leader of the EPF. This person is unknown to all EPF agents. The Director's main job was to integrate tasks to Gary, and hand them over to Matt. The Director was also the leader of the PSA before the popcorn explosion. Her identity was revealed to Matt after Operation Blackout in 2012. It was Aunt Artic who was the Director.

The time is ticking, only 4 weeks until Disney shuts down Club Penguin. Can the agents enlist in the PDS and stop Herbert?


	2. The Announcement

**SECTION 1: The Announcement**

Far from the world of Club Penguin lies its creator, Disney. For 2 years Disney has gone bankrupt due to Club Penguins minimal amount of members. They were hungry for greed, money, and population. After the successful infiltration at Operation Blackout, Herbert became humiliated by his defeat. So he set off on an iceberg with his friend Klutzy off to another land. The current time is March 2nd, 2017, 2:44 A.M.

"I cannot believe this," said Herbert. "That annoying penguin ruined EVERYTHING! The penguins will annoy me forever. I am amused!".

Klutzy snapped his claws, "Click! Click! Click!".

Herbert realized Klutzy was telling him something. "What? Where?", he said, and so Klutzy pointed below the iceberg, and there a shadow was rising.

"Holy Crud! We're doomed! It's been so nice to me-", and when the shadow completely reached the surface, a large black dome with 2 black circles in the shape of a mouse's head arose. Then a speaker popped out of the top.

"Hello?", the unusual voice pronounced. "Are you Herbert P. Bear Esquire?"

Herbert nodded. "Urgh, yes! How in the world do you know me!?"

And the unusual voice said, "We created you! You are the enemy of CP, and we could use your help!"

"What do you mean, WE? And you mean by taking over the penguins?", asked Herbert.

The unusual voice replied, "Indeed! We, being Disney Inc., are making a replacement for that place called "CLUB PENGUIN ISLAND"!"

Herbert was shocked, yet confused, and yet suspicious. He never met another one of his allies before, and this was his second behind Klutzy. "Well uh, I guess I can accept the offer, but I still don't have full trust in you, whatever you are."

"Brilliant!", exclaimed the voice. "A door should be opening in front of you." And a door extended out to Herbert, and he walked inside this unusual submarine.

The first thing to greet Herbert was none other than Disney's flagship mascot, Mickey Mouse. Mickey runs the virtual Disney world and gets paid for all of the movies and games he makes.

"Hello, Herbert! My name is Mickey Mouse! You are a new member of Disney's virtual world. We know everything about CP, and so taking the land down should be easy as pie." Mickey was very excited to see Herbert, yet Herbert showed no excitement at all.

"Well um, how am I included?", Herbert asked.

"Glad you asked", Mickey replied. "Come follow me and we'll show you some stuff from 2009."

Herbert followed Mickey to the Disney memories room, full of many of CP's old rooms and gadgets, and the entire HQ of the PSA. Herbert walked around the room, surprised to see all the things he had destroyed still intact, and in his hands. Then Herbert smirked. "Oh yeah, I will definitely have a fun time with those nasty penguins."

But then Mickey interrupted Herbert. "That's not all! You are leading the Disney tech support to help shut down CP! Our technicians are equipped with ban blasters that will ban any penguin on the land. Soon, CP will be over on the 29th of this month! Also, CPI should replace CP!"

By 7:00 A.M., Herbert and Mickey Mouse gathered the technicians in the conference room. Herbert then made a speech: "Greedy of Greedies, bears of delight! I, Herbert P. Bear Esquire will be planning an invasion on Club Penguin! This will be a difficult task, but surely the Elite Penguin fForce is no match for us! Club Penguin doesn't even have a military, so that will give us a huge advantage! Our plans are..."

After 3 hours of looking over the plans for invading CP and its comms, Mickey launched the landing crafts, and the technicians were off to CP.


	3. Comms Array

**SECTION 2: Comms Array**

The Technicians in their landing crafts set sail for Club Penguin. Each of the craft's Divisions had names. The first Division was "Coconut", second being "Nato", and the third "Polar". It was an army of polar bears and crabs ready to invade Club Penguin. Back in Mickey Mouse's base, Herbert and Klutzy were making computer viruses to send to the EPF. And so the viruses were sent.

Zooming into Club Penguin in the Everyday Phoning Facility, the EPF command room alarm ignited. "WEE-OOO-EEE-OOO-EEE-OOO, CODE RED, CODE RED", and in the room, Matt was devastated by the obnoxious sound.

"ROOKIE!", Matt screamed, "GET YOUR FLIPPERS OVER HERE!"

Rookie paused his Spy Drills and headed straight for Matt who was beside the EPF Comms screen.

"Hang on, I need to find out what's going on!", and so Rookie took control of the computer to find out what was happening.

All of the agents burst out of their personal rooms and ran for the comms computer. Dot, Gary, and JPG circled around Matt and Rookie. Struggling with the virus, Rookie typed faster, but the faster he went, the less control he had over the computer. And then a mouse logo appeared on the EPF main screen. On the camera was Klutzy and a crab-encoded message. In fear, Gary and Matt looked up at the screen with their eyes stretched over 5 inches.

"I don't know what he is saying!", yelled Matt. "Gary, get some translator or something!".

So Gary whipped out his translator device and decoded Klutzy's message.

Dot looked at Gary. "What does it say?"

The translator was still loading, and all the agents in the command room were stressed. Until JPG looked up at the screen and read, "You have been warned. Surrender or Shutdown..." All of the sudden, all the computers in the command room were off.

"I can't boot it up! What is going on!? Oh crud, someone save us please!" said Rookie. Everyone in the command room panicked like one helluva cooking pot. After 30 seconds of constant stress, the speakers arose.

"LISTEN UP PENGUINS!", and it was The Director that was speaking. "This voice is heard through all of Club Penguin." Indeed, radios everywhere from the gift shop, ski lodge, coffee house, dance club, pet shop, pizza place, forest, cove, skate park, mines, school, and even the iceberg, The Director's voice was heard. "I knew the day was to come. Our downfall is near, but we must fight back. Very little penguins on our island have little to no rights in this place. But now we will give everyone a right. To all the EPF agents out there, bring the ones near you to the Everyday Phoning Facility, and tap the logo behind the waterfall. We need all of you to get to this place, NOW!"

Secret doors opened up around the island, and the EPF agents lead the civilians to the doors. Walking through, under Club Penguin was a humongous underwater base. Fishes swam across the glass, secret doors, and lots of gadgets to use and have fun with. The EPF leaders and Matt saw a bunch of penguins when they came down to the base. They were all chatting as usual. Then Matt pointed to The Director who was at the top of a podium. Matt called the agents and walked to The Director.

The Director in Aunt Artic's voice whispered to the agents, "Stand under the podium. I have a speech to give, and you are involved", and so Aunt Artic pulled up a holographic screen for the agents to read to the penguins.

And so the Director spoke, "Penguins of Club Penguin, this is your owner speaking. The negative effects that have been going on in our land have been revealed by our own creator, Disney. This company has gotten help from Herbert to shut our land down, and my prediction is that eventually our land will be shut down. But if we all work together, we can save Club Penguin from the wrath of Disney, and bring in FREE membership! But only with your help will we succeed, because where you are right now is Club Penguin's military, the Penguin Defense System, or PDS for abbreviation. You will all be trained by experimenting gadgets, working out, running laps, and doing physical tests. You will all feel honored to stand for Club Penguin against Herbert P. Bear. Training begins at 12:00 PM tomorrow, so don't oversleep. Find envelope machines to find your barracks to sleep in, and be ready."

A large screen ascended behind The Director showing the location of the landing craft of the Coconut Division of the Technicians. It was 19 miles away from Club Penguin, which is about 48 hours. The enemies expected are crabs with baseball bats, crabs in small mechs, and crabs with salt guns./p

Dot screamed, "Let us all get some rest to prepare for the big day tomorrow!"


	4. Training Day

**SECTION 3: PDS Training Day**

March 3rd, 2017, 8:00 A.M., the horns blew and penguins came rushing out of their barracks to form a line, shoulder-to-shoulder. All stood at the starting line of the first station to begin exercise. Matt was ready, and so were the other agents. The Director herself stood in front of the people and spoke directions.

The Director began: "Time has come for we defend Club Penguin with all our pride. We will earn free membership form dreaded Disney, and not let any technician overrun CP. As ew line up here, remember that you are all a team, a family, you will all cooperate to succeed in physical and mental training. T-Minus 2 days until Operation Shutdown starts, and all of you need to get your flippers together!" And The Director blew the whistle. "BEGIN PHYSICAL EXERCISE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE SITTING DOWN!"

"YES DIRECTOR!", the penguins yelled, and they went off to their places performing jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups, jogging, sprinting, weightlifting, rowing, pulling, parkour, and rope climbing. By 10 minutes, everyone was sweating with hands so numb they couldn't even lift 10 pounds. Even Cadence, who was used to dancing, didn't even have to energy to make music.

"Good job," said The Director. "Now everyone find a partner and head to a blue mat. Sensi will be teaching you the ways for Car-Jitsu", and so Rookie and JPG paired up immediately. The other penguins tried to find their friends, and Matt was with Sensi himself.

"Greetings my fellow grasshoppers," Sensi announced. "You all will master the ways of Car Jitsu TODAY! If you already mastered one of the elements-Fire, Water, Snow, or if you're a ninja, teach those who don't know. By 2:00 P.M., I expect everyone to challenge each other in a sparring match." Then Sensi glared at Matt. "You will face me and my disciples. Show me that you're worthy of being the new Ninja Master," he said.

"I will do whatever it takes to reach you, Sensi," said Matt. And all the penguins started practicing Card Jitsu. Random objects flew out of nowhere, knocking out opponents, fire spewed out of the hot sauce bottles. Dot defended an attack against Cadence's dance fury. Rookie slashed JPG with sticks, but they were burnt by JPG's flames. Gary misshaped some of his friends with his PSA phone (though the PSA is out of commission, remember that Mickey and Herbert have all the gadgets still intact).

Then Sensi screamed "Halt!", and at 2:00 P.M., all penguins stopped, turned towards Sensi, and stood straight. Matt and Sensi bowed to each other. "My young grasshoppers, you have all done well. The Director will now escort you guys to the next task."

The Director thanked Sensi for taking the role of training. Then she said, "Everyone go take a break. Head back to the barracks so we can relax and get ready for the afternoon," and so the penguins did.


	5. Break Time

_**Oh and I'm also not accurate with Club Penguin's event times**_

 **SECTION 3 (B): Break Time and Preparation**

6:00 P.M., Going back to the barracks, the penguins relaxed until the next day. Cadence is fully refreshed from the exercises and throws a party to celebrate the hard work. Some penguins went back to their beds due to the amount of training they did. The EPF leaders, however, met up with each other near the secret elevator to go back up to Club Penguin to start planning defenses for the invasion. The leaders reviewed the CP map thoroughly to ensure the best tactics for defending Club Penguin.

The Director told Gary to sense the presence of the Coconut Division of landing crafts, so Gary pulled out his rangefinder.

"First wave coming in 36 hours. We can't slack, or else we are doomed," said Gary.

Dot looks over the map again. "Put some snow machines near the edges so that the crabs will get buried once they step off their boats," she says.

"Wait, what if the polar bears break through?", Rookie asks.

"Then we will have to place some launchers on the iceberg to lob anvils towards the landing sites," answered JPG. "Not only will the crabs and bears get crushed, but we will also make blockage for any other landing crafts to get through."

Then Matt said, "We should position some flamethrowers in various areas and perimeters. Hot sauce should be our best source. We can burn the crabs and bears to ashes."

"And I will train the penguins with the hot-sauce guns and snowball blasters we had in our secret stash," said The Director.

After concluding on CP defenses, the agents started setting them up around the places such as the town, plaza, and forts. By 11:00 P.M., all the snow machines, flamethrowers, and anvil launchers, the entire perimeter was secure. The agents then regrouped back at the Everyday Phoning Facility to head back down to the underwater base. All except Rookie entered the elevator down to the base.

"Hey uh, you coming?", Matt said

"I... Uh...", Rookie had a pause, and then a flashback of the first day he was on Club Penguin. He entered into Club Penguin on April 14, 2007, back when he was at the gift shop with Matt to open the vault to find missing coins. He remembered when Matt left the building before him, and then when Rookie came out, looked up and passed out. When he passed out, he saw a vision of Sensi speak to him about a prophecy that Rookie will find his real name 10 years later near the gift shop somewhere, and that CP will fail Operation Shutdown. After the flashback, Rookie looked at Matt.

"We need to head back to the gift shop," said Rookie.

"Why?", questioned Matt.

Rookie explained. "Sensi told me a prophecy of Operation Shutdown. I remember it. He said 10 years from 2007, CP will shut down. The Divisions will attack from all perimeters of the island, so our best chance is to just survive as long as we can. Sensi also said that my name is somewhere near the gift shop. I have been called Rookie for 10 years. I know Rookie means a low rank, but because I'm the EPF Comms leader, I don't know why I'm still called 'Rookie'. We need to head for the gift shop."

"But what about the other penguins?", replied Matt.

"This is serious, Matt," exclaimed Rookie.

Matt and Rookie waddled to the gift shop. From there, they entered inside and waddle toward the vault they secured 10 years ago. On the vault was a note in EPF code.

"What does it say?" said Rookie.

Matt took a few seconds to decode the note. The note said, "From this door, you will find everything."

Rookie tried to open the vault, but he forgot the code again. The agents soon realized something.

"The Floppy Disk!", they said to each other. So Matt went upstairs, turned on the computer, and found the code: 5N, 6S, 0W, 3E.

Matt then rushed back downstairs. "I got the code!", he exclaimed, and so he punched the keypad to open the vault. When opened, the agents were astonished to see a war clock with a countdown currently displaying 36h:22m:14s. A message below the clock said, "Until the clock reaches 0, you will have to 'find your path to the waters and enter the heart of the creator.' "

"That's a riddle," Rookie pointed out. "Yet it doesn't make sense. We weren't created, we just happen to be here."

"God?", Matt replied.

"God has nothing to do with this, Matt," Rookie spoke. "Something other than a god created us. Plus, there are no gods in the CP world."

Suddenly, JPG appeared behind Matt and Rookie's back.

"What are you guys doing?", said JPG. "You should be at base sleeping. It's 1:00 A.M. in the morning."

Matt held a grasp at JPG. "Look Jet, this is some serious religion Rookie and I have found. DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT tell this prophecy to ANYONE, not even THE DIRECTOR."

"JPG is right, we should get some sleep," said Rookie. "I'm tired."

JPG looked at the two agents suspiciously. "Well um, I guess I'll see you guys back at the underwater base," he said.

As the penguins made their way back to the secret elevator to enter the base, Jetpack Guy, while flying, had some thoughts in his head.

*Prophecy? Pfff, I bet Rookie is just hallucinating. The Director should have... wait... not only did Rookie experience it, but Matt did too. Maybe something serious is going on with the two. Should I report this to the other leaders, or find out this prophecy myself?*


	6. The Coconut Division Strikes

**SECTION 4: The Coconut Division Strikes**

Back at Mickey Mouse's submarine, Herbert and Klutzy were playing around with the PSA tech Mickey still had intact. They were trying to make some kind of teleporter and a drone for scouting. Mickey himself was watching the submarine's radar, keeping a tag on the Coconut Division, the first wave of technicians to strike Club Penguin. Technicians that remained in the sub were making popcorn bombs to throw into the teleporter Herbert and Klutzy were making.

"I see, the Division is just a few hours away," said Mickey. "The boats should hit shore about 9:00 A.M. Are you guys still working on the things?"

Klutzy responded, *Click Click Click!*

"Well um, I think we should test the teleporter before we send our bombs, or else our sub will explode instantly!" Mickey says as he taps the device with this ruler.

Herbert agreed with Mickey, and so he pushes the buttons to set the coordinates on a part of the ocean. One of the technicians lit up the drone to get it working and fly it out of the sub. The technician then handed the remote to Herbert.

"Ok, viewing waters, insert a popcorn bomb in the teleporter," Herbert commanded. Two technicians threw a bomb in the teleporter. The bomb disappeared and reappeared on Herbert's drone screen. The popcorn exploded in the water as planned.

"Re-coordinate the teleporter to CP. We should get them directly," says Mickey.

March 5th, 8:30 A.M., JPG was in the air being the lookout for any signs of the first wave of technicians. From the far, he saw 3 landing crafts at first glance and dozens more behind them. He descended back to the underwater base to ring the alarm. Meanwhile, in the base, the penguins were all eating breakfast. The secret stash of snowball blasters, hot sauce sprayers, and Card-Jitsu cards was brought out to the barracks area by The Director.

JPG rang the alarm and the and the "WEE-OOO-EEE-OOO-EEE-OOO-EEE-OOO!" sound pissed Matt off again. But with courage, Matt pulled his phone out, connected it to a speaker and yelled, "THE DIVISION IS COMING! THE DIVISION IS COMING! GET THE BLASTERS! GET THE CARD-JITSU CARDS! GET THE HOT SAUCE! MAN THE DEFENSES! GET BACK ON THE SURFACE! WE SHOW THESE TECHNICIANS WHAT CP IS!"

The penguins all went up to the island and manned the defenses. The first landing crafts were coming. 3... 2... 1... One craft hit shore, the doors opened, and more crafts followed. The battle began.

Numerous technicians which were polar bears and crabs ran out, throwing popcorn grenades in all directions, knocking out a few penguins. The snow machines buried the crabs and knocked back some bears. Flamethrowers burned the technicians to crisp (there are no blood or wounds since Club Penguins is a kid friendly game). Penguins charged and took cover behind snow mounts, firing their snowball blasters at the bears. Gary was defending one side of the island with his designated squad.

"Launch the anvils!", Gary yelled, and the penguins on the iceberg lead by Matt loaded the anvil launchers to lob at the enemies on the shores, and destroy any landing crafts that have already reached shore. As each anvil landed, explosions appeared from Matt's distance.

JPG fired snowballs from the air. As he was up, he then saw another group of landing crafts from the other half side of Club Penguin. He contacted Gary with his phone.

"Gary! More boats from the other side! The technicians are trying to flank us!", he said.

Gary responded, "Too busy on this side, Jet! Get Dot to do that job!" So JPG called Dot to defend the other side of Club Penguin.

"I'll be on my way!", she said, and penguins followed Dot to defend the other side. The defenses were operated by the penguins that were already on the side Dot was going to. The battle broke out instantly.

"Fire away!", one of the penguins on the snow machine said.

As the crabs and bears sprinted out of the boats, they threw again, lots of popcorn grenades. One grenade managed to blow up one of the flamethrowers.

"Defense down! Defense down! We need backup!", Dot texted on her phone. Matt saw the text and ordered penguins to lob anvils at the boats on Dot's side.

By 1:00 PM, most of the boats have been depleted, and most of the technicians were knocked out.

"They're too strong!", screamed one of the bears. "Retreat! Retreat!" The crabs and bears hurried back to the remaining boats that transformed into hovercrafts and sailed away.

The penguins cheered for victory over the first wave of technicians. Some defenses were destroyed, but no accounts were lost. Rookie called the director to say that the battle has won. And so speakers around Club Penguin were on.

"Congratulations agents! The PDS is satisfied by your works to defend the island. Everyone report back to the underwater base to have a break, and possibly party!" The Director was pleased. When the penguins waddled to the base, Cadence started another big party to celebrate the first victory. But JPG knows that there can be another wave coming.


	7. Check on the War Clock

**SECTION 5: The War Clock**

March 5th, 2017, 4:00 PM. Back at the submarine, Mickey Mouse was furious about the first wave's defeat. He looked at the radar and saw big red X's, meaning that most of the boats have been destroyed. The arrows that were heading to the submarine's location were the remaining technicians of the Coconut Division. When Klutzy looked out the window, he saw the surviving boats dock near the sub, and the surviving technicians came out and entered through the door.

"Hot-diggity-dog! You guys must be idiots for breaking the formation of the 3 Divisions! I can't believe what has gotten into you people!", Mickey screamed angrily at the bears and crabs.

"We're sorry...", murmured one of the bears.

"I expected a lot from you guys! I told you, we are like mercenaries! Our Club Penguin Island game is almost complete! And you guys just ruined the act with your selfishness! The whole Division could've helped if your's hadn't screwed up!" Mickey was enraged of what the first wave did. He had never been so disappointed in his virtual life. But then Herbert interrupted Mickey and said,

"Relax, boss! Just give them another chance! We'll just send everything the next time! Klutzy and I just finished with the popcorn artillery. We can use the artillery to fire at the island on our next run." Klutzy snapped his claws with agreement.

"No," Mickey said. "We would risk losing too many technicians. Plus, even though our sub is mounted with splinter cannons, we would want to penetrate the land first. Even with the artillery, you realized that you and Klutzy only have ONE gas tank to even launch the popcorn. Yet you have tons of ammo behind you!"

*Click Click Click* Klutzy snapped. He was saying that the soda barrels at Club Penguin should be stolen to use as pressure to launch the popcorn.

Then suddenly, Herbert looked at the yellow dot on the radar. The dot was bright and looked like it was pulsing.

"Wait a minute," Herbert said. "I think that's-

(setting jump)

"The war clock!" Rookie whispered to himself. While Rookie and the other penguins were cleaning up the debris from the battle, he soon realized that the war clock should've done something in 36 hours. The time has already passed! Rookie ran to the gift shop to check why the war clock didn't do anything.

"Rookie?", Dot asked when Rookie was running. Rookie ignored.

*Rookie, where are you going?*, Matt thought while looking at Rookie from the iceberg with his binoculars. Soon, Matt realized about the war clock too. He grabbed a jetpack from one of the penguins on the iceberg with him and flew to the gift shop. When the two agents were at the door, they saw that the war clock had the display: 00h00m10s. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... Sudden darkness occurred around Rookie and Matt.

The two agents were teleported to a dark room. There were no lights, no shapes, just pitch black.

"Whoa, Rookie? Where are we? Where are you?", Matt said. He started spreading his hands to sense where he was. He walked a few steps and bumped into what felt like glass. Rookie did hear Matt's voice.

"Matt? I have no idea where you are, but I can't see a thing," Rookie exclaimed, as he was walking around in circles. And then soon, the lights came on, and the agents found themselves trapped in a forcefield. Surrounding them were some of the bear technicians and Herbert.

"Sup motherf-" *technician #8477 has been banned*

"Well um," mumbled Herbert, "That was the first time I have ever seen that happen. But anyways, YOU AGENTS! That's right, the ones in the forcefield, have been ruining my plans for YEARS!"

"Well, you attacked CP first, so you are basically responsible for everything," said Matt. "We have a legit reason to punish you."

"Idiots!", yelled Herbert. Mickey then entered the room and confirmed the attack plan:

"Technicians, we have made a plan. March 28th, full force on CP. This place will shut down for good. I will gain MONEY!"

"Excellent!" said Herbert, "and I don't want you agents to try and escape! Klutzy and his crabs will be watching!

"Wait!" screamed Rookie, "What's my name!?"

"You don't have one!", Mickey said as he was leaving the room. Rookie was shocked.


	8. Investigation

**SECTION 6: Investigation**

March 6th, 2017, 12:00 PM. When the penguins went back down to the underwater base, they took breaks, trained, and relaxed until the next attack. Cadence and some penguins were dancing, some were having little blaster fights, and some got to the black belt in Card-Jitsu. Back in PDS private barracks, the leaders were planning tactics for the next invasion.

"We don't know," stated Aunt Artic. "Disney could intercept us from the waters and penetrate the base."

"Or allow death from above to obliterate the land and crush the base underneath," said Dot.

The two girls looked at the CP map to predict where the technicians will attack. On the other hand, Gary was building some new equipment for the next attack, such as mines and attack drones that shoot snowballs. Aunt Artic was trying to think of ideas she could use with Gary's gadgets.

"I can't think of anything with these," she said. "What about you Dot?"

"Well," Dot started. "The best I could think of is to either position the drones in the air and place mines around CP. But overall, I don't think that's much."

Just then, JPG opened the door and entered. "How's the situation?", he asked.

"Nothing," Gary said. "We just cannot seem to think of a way to repel the technicians and Disney. I mean, they could attack us with choppers with APHE rounds that could fire up buildings and melt the entire land while having hovercrafts to ram everything in sight plus submarines to shoot torpedoes, or possibly UFOS that can shred up the earth carrying 2 thousand electric energy plus plasma and methane with a high amount of native elements and anvils that could shred us into bits, and quite possibly some enormous boulder that could strike us any minute *gasp-wheeze* or some powerful laser with 79 million watts powered by a microwave capable of making 84 quintillion pieces of popcorn *gasp-wheeze* and also-"

"GARY!" screamed JPG. "Just 'summerize'!"

"What I am saying is that the technician's attacks can be unpredictable, so we should find all ways of protection. Aunt, help me with the gadgets here."

"Hmm...", mumbled JPG. Then he looked around and noticed Matt and Rookie were not in the barracks with the leaders. "Where in the world are Rookie and Matt?", he said loudly.

Dot realized it immediately, and so for Gary. Dot thoroughly turned here head in a 360-degree rotation, and no sign of a green or blue penguin. She rushed outside to see the other penguins and saw all colors, but none with red sunglasses, a tropical shirt (what Rookie wears), and not one with an orange smartwatch (what Matt wears).

"I think we need to conduct a search," commanded Aunt Artic, and so she connected her EPF phone to the speakers and said aloud:

"Penguins in the PDS! Two EPF agents have been reported missing, and we need to find them before the technicians attack us again, and we don't know when or what they will attack us with! So start searching!"

Cadence stopped the music and all penguins scattered to search for Rookie and Matt. They all checked the barracks, the elevators, and on land. Some penguins that searched in the plaza. In the pizza place, nothing. Puffle stores, just a bunch of puffles. Then one penguin had an idea that flew in his head.

"Hey, we can use these puffles as support!", said one of the penguins, and so the penguins rounded the puffles up to the base to use them as ammo for the puffle cannon. There were no puffle cannons, so one of the penguins went to Dot to ask her to ask Gary to build puffle cannons. Dot teleported to Gary and ordered puffle cannons to be built.

"Alright! This will take a couple of days!", Gary said.

Still searching near the mines, the town, forts, the ski places, nowhere was Matt and Rookie to be found. Until one penguin opened the door to the gift shop and cracked the vault, that penguin saw the war clock that still displayed 00h:00m:00s, and read the note that said, "Until the clock reaches 0, you will have to find your path to the waters and enter the heart of the creator." The penguins reported The Director with his EPF phone and sent a text saying:

"The war clock, it's alive." The Director knew it now. The prophecy, it's true. The creator, it's real. Disney, if that is destroyed, than all goes. So The Director knows that CP is gonna have to shut down; with honor.

March 7th, no sign of the two missing agents. 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, etc. It's March 27th, one day before Mickey Mouse strikes, so what are the two agents up to?


	9. Rockhopper

**SECTION 7: Rockhopper's Objective**

March 27th, 2017, 6:30 AM, Monday Morning. Skipping away from Club Penguin, there far from it lies another place, Rockhopper Island, named after the one who owns that land, Cpt. Rockhopper. Rockhopper was one of the most popular mascots of Club Penguin when he visited the land. Everyone gets excited when Rockhopper comes to visit, and that's why a server and room is usually full when he's in one (sometimes the game may crash due to a number of people in a server). But on Rockhopper island, Rockhopper himself was proudly walking around his island. His puffle, Yarr, sits on his shoulder.

"Argh, ye look at the wonderful view, Yarr! It's great to see the ocean from the high point of me island!", Rockhopper said to his puffle. Yarr nodded with agreement. And yes, the view was so grand and open. Fish could be seen jumping out of the waters with jellyfish swimming below the waters. The open had pleasant waves crashing on the island shore.

All the view looked good until Yarr spotted a large black structure in the water. It was the submarine. Yarr looked at Rockhopper and pointed his eyes toward the strange structure.

"Argh, what hast thee placed in the ocean, Yarr? Get me the telescope," and so Yarr grabbed the telescope from Rockhopper's lounge and gave it to Rockhopper.

"Argh jee ye, looks like some vehicle eh, submarine! That's what ye call, and what's the big circles on the top of the thing?" Rockhopper took some time to process the scene in his mind until he saw that Mickey's submarine was heading towards Club Penguin, plus other boats.

"Oh jeez, that boat be storming towards me allies!", Rockhopper boomed. "Yarr, get your friends to unrope the ship! We be attack'in me boss!" Yarr and the red puffles on Rockhopper Island unroped Rockhopper's ship. The other red puffles loaded themselves up in cannons and fired at the boats, each puffle landing in the boats.

"What the- puffles! Shoot them out!", a technician in one of the boats yelled. First glance, the red puffles jumped and smacked each bear in the face, and each crab in the eyes. More puffles launched from the cannons and flooded the boats. Some puffles landed on the submarine it self. On the other hand, Rockhopper was turning on his ship and getting ready to sail. Yarr sits on his shoulder as the ship starts to move forward away from the island.

"Onwards thee! We sail a course to Club Penguin!" Rockhopper boomed. But then he realized that in order to save Club Penguin, he must stop the main source of the boats: The submarine. So he changed his coordinates and went full speed on the sub. Before Rockhopper even reached the submarine, Mickey was looking at the radar and saw Rockhopper on it.

"Hot-diggity-dog!", Mickey boasted. "Herbert! Look who that is!", and he pointed at the big red ship on the screen.

Herbert answered, "By golly, it's Rockhopper! He's heading full speed sat us, yet we haven't even set started moving towards CP!"

Klutzy headed for a lever that rose a hangar underwater and unleashed battleships to head for Rockhopper.

"Well I didn't think of that," said Mickey. "Good job Klutzy! Now Herbert, get your polar bear and crab friends to mount the ships and fire at Rockhopper!"

Technicians in the battleships immediately began firing upon the ship, but their bullets and grapeshots were no match for the fine wood of Rockhopper's ship. Rockhopper still rolled ahead.


	10. The Escape

**SECTION 7 (B): The Escape**

1:00 PM. Meanwhile at the submarine...

"Aw come one! Rockhopper is sending a wave load of puffles at us!", exclaimed Herbert. "All I can hear are the annoying pinging sounds outside the sub!" Herbert was gonna flip out, and he did. He grabbed a wrench and threw it in a random direction. The wrench ricocheted on the walls and ceiling and even hit Mickey.

"Ow! Boy-oh-boy! You should really watch where you're throwing your stuff, Herbert!", yelled Mickey.

"Who said so? I did this when that annoying agent Matt spotted me in the boiler room!", Herbert replied angrily.

*Click click click* Klutzy was saying, *Speaking of Matt, where is he?*

"He's in the jail cells of the sub," said Herbert.

Matt and Rookie were still stuck in the forcefield they got trapped in after they were teleported from the gift shop. The agents tried many ways of getting out. Punching the shield, ramming, throwing themselves at the shield, kicking, jumping, and even scratching would not budge the forcefield off.

"It's no use!" said Rookie. "We'll starve to death! There aren't even any air holes yet we are still breathing!"

"Wait, what?" questioned Matt. "That's ridiculous."

"Well how do you explain that we are still alive after an hour of without oxygen?" replied Rookie.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Matt said as he saw a handle sticking out from one of the walls. He thinks the handle could open a secret door, but when Matt pulled the handle, really what appeared was a thick plastic window.

"You're kidding me! This has to break!" screamed Matt. "Rookie, gimme your hat."

"Why?" Rookie asked.

"Because," Matt stated, "I remember that G made your hat as a special tool. I will unscrew the propeller off the hat, and voila! There's your laser cutter."

"Alright, but let me try it for myself first," said Rookie. He took off his hat and started to unscrew the propeller. When he did, he saw a tiny red button with a caution sign. He aimed the bottom stem of the propeller at the plastic window and used the rotors as a hand grip. When he pushed the button, a bright laser shot out of the rotors and cut the window.

"Knew it!" boomed Matt.

"I never expected that, but let's roll!" Rookie says as he walks to the window. Matt climbed out first, followed by Rookie. Then the alarm blared Some of the technician bears in the submarine rushed to the forcefield, finding out that the two penguins have escaped.

"OH SH-" *technician23 was banned forever*

By 3:30 PM, reaching out the window to the surface and stepping on the black iron surface of the sub, the agents could see Rockhopper's boat en route for Club Penguin.

"Hey, look!" Rookie pointed out. "It's Rockhopper! He's going to help us save Club Penguin! And look! Puffles! Red puffles launching towards the boats! Maybe we can use the puffles as something."

"Yeah, but we better act fast," Matt said. "Quickly, think of something we can do with the puffles! I can see the technicians coming to us!" When Matt looked down the window he escaped out of, he saw a couple crabs and 2 bears running towards the forcefield. Then Matt said, "use the puffles as snowballs!"

"Wait, wha-?" Rookie said confused. "We are gonna throw the puffles at the technicians to block them?"

"Well, what else? Red puffles are 'red', so that means with the color, we can blur the bears away. Plus, puffles can smash on crabs," Matt replied in a fast tone. So the puffles were thrown by Matt into the submarine prison to deal with the crabs and bears there.

"Agh! Get them off of my face!" yelled one of the bear technicians.

*clickclickclickclickclicklclickclickclickclick!* a crab was snapping rapidly in panic. The puffles just kept on annoying them.

One hour, later, while Rookie and Matt were still on top of the sub, they formed a "!" sign with the puffles, notifying Rockhopper while he was looking through his telescope.

"Yarr, it's the Elite Penguins, superb buddies I met at Club Penguin. I see only two. Hmm, Argh, ye got launch thy grapple over thee, Yarr!" boomed Rockhopper. Yarr and his puffle pals obeyed orders. They went to the ship cabin, grabbed the grappling guns, and shot over at one of the stall boats. As each puffle landed on a boat, it grappled to another boat, leading up to the sub where Matt and Rookie stood at. The puffles gave them a set of Card-Jitsu cards.

"How in the world did Rockhopper get his hands on these?" questioned Matt.

"Forget it," said Rookie. "Use the pencil, we can draw a bridge."

But the plan didn't go well. While Rookie was drawing lines for the bridge, one of the technicians in the boats shot the pencil off of his hands.

"Got 'em!" said a bear technician.

"Yeah, losers gonna pay now," said another. Only they were soon bombarded with a load of red puffles fired from Rockhopper's ship.

"Haha!" screamed Rockhopper from a distance. "Thou scores a trillion!"

"Ok, let's think of a plan," said Matt. "With the pencil broken, the only thing that remains is a long elastic line. This line stretches over 10 meters, but CP is at least *calculates distance on EPF phone* -a kilometer away."

"Then that means the only option is to fend off these technicians until support comes. We're out of signal to contact Aunt Artic," announced Rookie.

But then Rockhopper pulled a megaphone out of his personal chest and screamed, "Ye gotta pull thou boats hee! We be flinging like flapjacks!"

"You know what I'm thinking Rookie?" said Matt.

"Get the grapples," Rookie replied.


	11. Struggles of the Search

**SECTION 8 (A): Struggles of the Search**

9:00 PM. Still March 27th

Meanwhile, at Club Penguin, in the underwater base, Sensi meditated in his private hut. He senses the end of Club Penguin while looking through his eyelids. Just then, Dot came in to see Sensi.

"Um, Sensi?" she asked, "why are you making weird noises?"

Then after 10 seconds of silence, Sensi stood up followed by ninjas jumping from the ceiling and landing on the ground of the hut. Sensi raised his head and said, "We are not alone."

"What do you mean?" Dot asked.

"My old student Tusk, he's returning. We don't have enough time until CP shuts down. Tusk is approximately 30 minutes from here with a large army of snow minions. Be ready..." Sensi says as he slowly walks out with his cane.

"Is there any more you want to say, Sensi?" asked Dot.

Sensi replied, "your friends need help," and left his hut.

After Dot saw Sensi walking out of the hut, she ran to the glass pane of the underwater base and saw just fish. She did not know what Sensi was talking about. Dot knew that Matt and Rookie had been missing, but she has never heard that the agents were in trouble. So in a hurry, she initiated her EPF phone to call them *no signal*.

"No, impossible," she spoke quietly while her fin was covering her beak, "Hours of searching, and now I find out that the agents are away from CP?" Dot reported to the EPF barracks to find Gary. When Dot entered the door, she saw Gary was working on defenses for the island with the gadgets on the large table. Aunt Artic was looking at the map, looking for signs of the two missing agents.

And Dot screamed, "Gary! Locate Matt and Rookie, ASAP! We have been searching for days and we have no sight of them!"

"But that's what I've been trying to do too," said Gary. "I've been trying to boot my tracker up recently. When I type their names in and their penguin ID, the tracker became corrupted. The only reason I'm building these defenses is because the possibilities that have happened were either that the agents have been M.I.A, their phones have been corrupted as well, they are busy, they lost their phones, their area of communications have no sights or the high possibility of-"

"Of what!?", yelled Dot, "Please tell me. I'm not the only one that needs to know!". And tears started slowly descending down here cheeks.

Gary was hesitated to reply. He slowly spoke, "Um, well... the thing is..." and Aunt Artic interrupted, "-is that they might not have made it..."

Tears were still slowly coming out of Dot's eyes. Then she quit it. She busted the doors of the EPF barracks and fast-waddled to the main area where all the other penguins were. No one was relaxing nor dancing on the floor. All were trying hard to link up communications with Rookie and Matt by building weird and funky gadgets. Even Cadence was nowhere to be found. In fact, Cadence was on the surface with a few penguins to look out for signs of anything. JPG was in the air scouting. So then, Dot gave up and sat down, depressed.

Dot was such a great friend with Matt, and she would never let any agent go. She thought about all the nostalgic memories when she first met Matt in 2008, where she popped out of a barrel and screamed, "YOU DID IT! YOU FOUND ME!" and Matt's reaction was like, "AH! DID WHAT!?" She remembered her blue puffle Bouncer. Speaking of Bouncer, Dot realized one of the mascots was missing. *Where is PH?* she thought as she looked around. PH did come down to the base when all the penguins were called. But where did she hold shop at? The thing is, when Rookie and Matt first found out about the war clock, PH was trying to find a runaway puffle. She ended up finding the puffle at the door of the gift shop where Rookie and Matt were looking at the war clock, and she was teleported as well. But where?


	12. Puffle Handler vs Snow Minions

**SECTION 8 (B): Puffle Handler vs Snow Minions**

It was clear that PH was not teleported with Rookie and Matt, but to a large snow plain. She was with 10 other puffles including the runaway she caught. Days after she was teleported by the war clock, she has only been surviving from fish from a lake nearby and a fire she set up. The puffles that remained with her stood guard and helped with the tasks she had.

Current Time: March 27th, 9:00 PM, middle of nowhere (when Dot was still trying to ask the EPF about the two missing agents)

"It really sucks to be in the wild with no one around to company us," said PH. The other puffles nodded in reply. Sitting down on the snow, PH closed her eyes and started humming near the fire. While she was meditating, the runaway blue puffle leaned beside her and *sighed*. PH then looked down at the blue puffle.

"Say, you look familiar," said PH. The puffle smiled. PH knew this was a big hit to her head. She opened her bag and pulled out a fluffy beanie to put on top of the puffle's head. Then she made some snowballs and lay them next to the puffle, waiting for something to happen. The other puffles stood in a line together and watched as well. Sure enough, the puffle wearing the beanie threw all the snowballs at the same tree, every shot counting.

"Well, if it isn't Bouncer!" PH said happily. It was Dot's blue puffle right in PH's own eyes. The other puffles jumped for joy. But the black puffle came from the crowd and revealed a welding helmet. It's the elite puffle Flare! Who knew how long he had been with PH and the other puffles. Bouncer and Flare head-butted each other.

"Wow! I am so happy to have two special puffles with me!" exclaimed PH. And then, all the puffles revealed their special abilities. They were the Elite Puffles! "Hang on," PH said, "You all, are here?". Blast, Loop, Pop, Flit, Chirp, Chill, Lucky, and Gulp, they were with PH all long! And so the puffles gathered to hug PH, still having a healthy smile. Then they all continued walking to find any sign of CP.

2 hours later, 11:00 PM, the moon reflected light on the surface. The stars light up and the big dipper was seen. While PH and the puffles were still waddling, a swift sight of suspicion caught the pink puffle's eye. Loop stopped moving to take a look. What she saw were silhouettes moving up a big hill. The silhouettes appear to look like Tusk and the snow minions.

Loop nudged PH to get her attention and asked if the puffles can investigate on what those things were up to.

PH hesitated. "I'm not quite sure, Loop. It seems like to me, you've been getting sick. Do you need anything?" she said to Loop. But then Chirp nudged Loop and pointed his flute at the snow minions themselves along with Tusk, who were already running for Club Penguin!

"Oh no..." PH whispered to herself. Now she was really worried. The group is now thinking of what plan to do so that they may catch up with the minions and Tusk on the way to Club Penguin, while also not blowing cover. PH's first suggested idea was to keep up, passing tree-by-tree until Tusk and his minions reach Club Penguin. That's when a surprise attack will start. But with that, they may cause an avalanche while crossing up the hill. It was the best PH could come up with, so she and her puffles started to move.

Meanwhile, the minions were talking about what they would do when they reach Club Penguin, not knowing that PH and the puffles are stalking them.

"Hey," said Scrap, the minion with the tennis racket, "I see some lights!". He pointed at the large spotlight rays from the dance club.

"Well, let's get ready to rough things up a bit!", boasted Tank as he was swinging his wrecking-snowball. But as the minions started to run, Tusk stopped them.

"HALT!" Tusk screamed, "What are you idiots thinking? You realize we can get spotted by THAT penguin in the sky and you all are melted down to water!". He was mentioning Jetpack Guy. And then Tusk looked down and saw a bunch of penguins making crazy gadgets. Of course, the penguins were still trying to get signals from Rookie and Matt, but Tusk saw this as some chance.

Then Sly said, "Alright then, plan A begins. Scrap and I will head down and scare the penguins while you, Tusk, go to that door and smash everything you see there. Intel, books, tables whatever. Just ge-"

"You fool!" Tusk said, and then headbutted Sly. Tusk is serious about his dominance over Club Penguin and his will to defeat Sensi. He has been dying for revenge. Tusk continued to say, "you plans are always stupid! It always involves you and the others and keeping me out. So you want all the prize to yourself? Nonsense! I shall take all glory!"

"But, Master? We can at least-" Scrap was trying to finish his sentence but then Tusk slapped him as well. This time in the face. And then Tusk looked around. He looked in front of himself. He turned his back. Where did Tank go?

"I think he went ahead..." Sly said, as he pointed at the big snowball falling from the sky into Club Penguin. A big boom sound was heared when Tank hit the ground, frightening all penguins around his area. JPG reported to Aunt Artic.

"Intruders! Intruders!" he said to Aunt Artic on his EPF phone. "Tusk is back with his snow minions!"

"Stop what you're doing penguins! Get your gadgets running!" Aunt Artic said in the speakers. All the pengunis rushed to the armory to get the hot-sauce guns, snowball launchers, and Card-Jitsu cards. They all took the elevator up the surface to face Tank.

Back on the hill, PH, still behind a tree, took a chance to tackle Tusk while he was disgusted by Tank's stupid move.

"Now's the chance! Blast, launch away! Flit, move in! Loop, Chirp, Flare, go light em up!" PH commanded as the elite puffles were getting into action. Then PH made a sharp dive and grabbed Tusk. Both were knocked off the hill and they were falling down towards the dojo roof. As PH was still on top off Tusk, she threw a couple of punches before crashing down into the dojo roof. Tusk pushed her off and threw her at a vase. Then as PH got back up, Sly and Scrap fell down through to hole of the roof landing side-by-side with Tusk.


	13. A sad announcement to make

**This story is canceled. I'm sorry. There is just way too many spelling errors and the plot seems atrocious. I feel like some asshole or something.** **Yes, I know Club Penguin already shut down, and I was hoping to get this fanfic done by March 29th, but I've struggled with depression, anxiety, bipolar disorder, and lots of other crap and it's not doin' crap. at all.**


End file.
